The Good (Not) Life
by Lolita22Warrior
Summary: Cattel is the newest victor for District 10 and she hates it. She killed three innocent people, even the only person she cared about, Orsey. How can the three more experienced victors, Gadgett of District 3, Ross-Bet of District 8, and Cyndi of District 10, help this new victor find the hope that she needs? What changes will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

She did not know if she should be happy or scared now, it felt great that both of her tributes have survived to the last two, there was also that tick in the brain that tells you every time your hopes are high that only one can win. Then Cyndi-Beth felt somebody covering her eyes which made her scream. "Don't worry Cyndi, just me, Gadgett." says the girl covering her eyes. Cyndi sighed with relief that it was just the District 3 victor. They then look straight at the screen showing the two tributes from 10. One is a small light-brown skinned girl with wild hair that use to be curly and in a pony tail. The other is a fair-skinned, blue-eyed boy a year older then the girl.

"We did it!" yelled the boy, happy and hopeful.

"He's forgotten." Cyndi says with a sigh. It took a second for Gadgett to know what she meant. "Only one can win." Cyndi says, tears already streaming down her face. She knew what was about to happen and she didn't want to see it. "One has to kill the other."

"Yeah, Orsey, but you sadly forgot one thing." the girl says, tears starting to come as she grabs the axe she got from killing a kid from Seven. She runs up to the unsuspecting boy and puts the axe to his back.

Gadgett gasped, those two seemed to be friends during the games and beforehand. She could not belive that she could kill him. She knew one could win but she didn't know this would happen. The girl started bawling next to him mumbling words that Gadgett and Cyndi couldn't understand. They just heard crying and bits of screams. "Bye-bye, Orsey, my newest friend, my..." the cannon fires and the girl rests her head on his now breathless body. "My love."

"The winner of the 312th Hunger Games is Cattel Onn!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" says Cyndi, looking at the beautiful girl in her white and black spotted dress. Cattel just nods quietly. "You'll have to talk sooner or later, the interview will be starting in a few and not talking is impossible." Cattel inhales and then yells "Why should I talk to the people who forced me to kill Orsey?! The people who killed me inside. Why should I fake my happiness for them!" "Because if you don't horrible things will happen!" Cyndi yells. "Just put on a fake smile and everything will be alright, do what you did at the first interview."

"Time for Cattel to come." says a Capitol man with pink hair.

Before Cattel could get to the stage Cyndi pulled her close and whispers "I want you to act fake, you have to. Don't seem sad. You have to feel joyful, have to." Then Cattel walks to the stage and sits on a beautiful chair the color of rose petals. Regula Flash, the interviewer smiles at Cattel. "It's great to see you again Miss Cattel." Regula says joyfully in her sickening Capitol accent. "You too Miss Regula." Cattel says sweetly.

The Games recap scared Cattel,who tried to hold in tears through it all. She didn't want to see the people she killed, not at all. The girl from five who's screams haunted her dreams every night after killing her now sounded even more saddening. "No, please! I need to take care of them! NO!" was her last words. Cattel never wants to think about who she had to care for, it just makes it even sadder that she had to kill her. Then there was the boy from Seven who Orsey fought with her. He tripped on a stick and they stabbed his stomach. The only good thing about the recap was to see who killed who. Then it was her killing of Orsey, till then she kept her tears in but she couldn't hold them any longer. She put her hand to her face to wipe them away but they kept on falling.

"Are you alright Cattel?" asks Regula.

"Fine Miss Regula." says Cattel as her tears finally stopped. "Just fine."

* * *

"Darn it Ross-Bet can't you wait a little longer, I want to meet the new victor!" yelled Gadgett. "You can do this without me." Ross says to leave. Gadgett grabs his hand and squeezes it hard. "No! Your waiting with me for the girl if you want to or not!" Ross-Bett sighed and starts tapping his foot. Cyndi then comes holding Cattel's hand. "This is Cattel Onn." she exclaims.

"Well hello Cattel. I'm District Three's victor of the 308th, Gadgett Type" Gadgett says. "Next to me is District Eight's official idiot... I mean victor, Ross-Bet Flag." "I could have introduced myself." Ross-Bet hisses. "Shut it, I thought you wanted to leave so I made it quick."

"Well I want to talk to her now!"

"You should have said that a few minutes ago!"

"I didn't know her then!"

"Are they always like this." Cattel asks."No, their actually very friendly to each other. They do argue, but not much." After a while they stopped. "Well it was nice to meet you Cattel." says Gadgett. She grabs Ross-Bet's hand and leaves. Cattel smiles a bit and giggles. "That's the first time I saw you smile." Cyndi says. Cattel blushes.

"Smile more, it will make everything a bit happier."


	2. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm home now, I should be happy. I should be happy that I'm in Mama's arms, 23 other children didn't get to go home to their mother. I'm darn lucky. I just feel guilty, Orsey's mother has killed herself from depression and his father is missing, most likely dead. His younger sister also went missing, her name was Belle-Southern. I heard from my younger sister, Milk, said that Belle cried so much at school and didn't talk to her at all. My sister and my Mom had a horrible time too I had heard. A friend of mine told me they didn't leave the house for the whole time. When he dropped off some food for them he saw them wrapped in a cover crying. He didn't talk to them, just gave the food and left. I have to thank him later, kind little Billy. He's actually not little and is my age but still. My older friend, Andy, said that my dad was crying a lot at work in the butchery. She tried to help him but he rejected it._

_Cyndi is very kind to me, she always comes over for tea and cookies. I put a lot of sugar in my tea for some reason. Oh let me stop talking about sugar and tea. Cyndi usually calls her friends Gadgett and Ross-Bet a lot. Their kind people and sometimes talk to me, mainly Gadgett. She loves talking about technology which I know nothing about. I just listen in till she is done and then ask if she wants to talk to Cyndi._

_ After the Games I have started to cry a lot. When I wake up tears are are always as on my face. I also have very horrible dreams. Those dreams are full of blood and screams. Blood and...why? Why does this all have to happen? Why was I chosen? Why?_

_Why is there a Games? That rebellion that happened three hundred something years ago? No. The capitol doesn't care for revenge no more. The Games are now only for the Capitol's disgusting enjoyment. The Capitol wants to user are children die. They love the blood of children like some weird vampire from **old** stories. The Capitol people are vampires who's power over the District people are their fangs. The district people are the innocent victims they prey on. Except us people of the district's know better then the people in those books. Victors like me are the rare lucky ones who knew the vampires tricks and ran away but not everyone is so lucky._

_As I said before my dear Diary, 23 kids didn't get to see their moms. Those are the innocent people killed by the "vampire" Capitol. I'm just lucky. Well, if you call always having to remember the horrors of the Games lucky then I guess I am._

_Goodnight Diary,_

_Cattel Onn_


End file.
